Ked's Story
by Ked of Implode
Summary: Well.... The legend of me! Lots of Dib, and a little Zim & Gir. I wrote this back in May, so... Not one of my best works.


Part 1

Part 1- The Plan 

One day, in a small suburb in Arizona, their lived a girl named Ked. She was home-schooled, and in her spare time, she studied the paranormal. One warm, summer night, while she was stargazing, she saw something out of the ordinary. It was a U.F.O., and it was landing near-by. As soon as she realized this, she ran inside to get her video camera, and her study notebook. It looked as if the landing was taking place about 3 miles away, and she would need some form of transportation to get there in time.

Being the inventor that she was, Ked rushed to her lab, instead of her bike. She figured she should use something with a little more power. She rustled through her drawers until she found what she was looking for. A pair of rocket-powered roller blades. She hoped to get there within a few minutes with them on. As she stepped out onto the porch, she heard some footsteps following close behind her. She turned around to see her brother, Sev, looking down upon her.

Her Brother, Sev, was about 2 years older than her, and seldom believed what Ked said." Where you goin?"" It's none of your business." She replied "Well' I'm Gonna make it my business. Either you tell me, or I'll tell mom that you're leaving." " Fine. If you must know, I'm going alien hunting. Is that okay with you?"Sev didn't have a response, so he merely shrugged his shoulder and headed back upstairs. Andwith that, Ked was on her way.

By the time Ked arrived at the alien landing site, the alien had appeared to have cleared out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dib was an unusual kid. Like Ked, He spends all of his time studying paranormal events. He also saw the U.F.O., but, unlike Ked, he knew that it was coming, and he knew why. The next day was obviously not going to be a normal day for Dib. Nor, was it going to be normal for Ked.

After her daily lessons, Ked decided to walk near the alien landing site. She found her alien before she got there. From the distance, she heard some yelling. There was a chase going on near the skool, and Ked decided to check it out. That's when she saw him. A little, green boy with a bad toupee running from another child, who was, without a doubt, holding a pair of alien sleeve cuffs. Ked knew that they were alien sleeve cuffs because she had once ordered a pair from Crop Circle Magazine. This was her lucky day. She had just seen an alien run by her.

Ked ran after them, but she wasn't fast enough to catch up. She walked to the skool instead. If she was going to catch that alien, she needed some information. She went up to the office and asked the secretary about the kid chasing the alien. She described the kid to the secretary, and she gave Ked his name and address. She decided to try something else too, though she was certain it would not work. "Um, did you get any new students today? Perhaps with a green complexion? The secretary slowly responded. "Well, there is a new student in Ms. Bitters room. I didn't see him for myself, though. I wouldn't know if he were green or not. If you would like to ask Ms. Bitters, though, I can give you her room number."

Ked took the number and ran down to the room, only to find Ms. Bitters had left. Instead, she decided to follow the address to Dib's house. She arrived at the perfect time. Dib had just collapsed on his front lawn from exhaustion. Ked ran up to him. "Are you alright?" Dib was very beat up, and didn't have much of a voice left. "I'm okay." He got up and dusted himself off. " What happened to you?" She asked.

"Well, I ran nearly a mile chasing Zim, Then, I almost got hit by a car, I got barraged by oranges, mauled by a dog, and nearly zapped, and all thanks to that stupid Zim!" Dib gasped for air. "Is Zim the alien's name?" Asked Ked." Ya."

Ked continued to question about Zim. "Why do you care so much?" Asked Dib. "If that alien is threatening earth, I fear that I am the only one who will believe you." Dib realized that she had a point, and he asked were she lived, so that they could devise some plans together. With the help of Ked, Zim was sure to be captured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ked and Dib could be seen together every day after that. Ked let Dib barrow a pair of roller blades, so that he could get to her house quicker *Though, Dib's not the best roller-blader*. They worked on plans to destroy Zim almost every night, and, in about a week, they were almost done. Whenever Dib got new knowledge of Zim, he would take it strait to Ked. They made a very good team.

On Friday night, they began to build their weapon. It was a high intensity ice lazar beam of doom, or, the H.I.I.L.B.O.D. It was sure to destroy Zim. They needed to put it to the test now. Dib went down to his lab to find something to destroy; He came back up with a simple, robotic kitten. With one quick blast, it was gone, or, at least it was frozen solid. Now, it was time to test the H.I.I.L.B.O.D.on the true enemy, Zim.

On Sunday Morning, Dib was leading the way to Zim's house. Ked had the H.I.I.L.B.O.D. boosted over her shoulder. They were determined to get Zim once and for all. The plan was very simple. Go to Zim's house; break the window, and when Zim comes up to see what has happened, they shoot him. If there there were time, they would raid his lab, to.

They approached the house. Before they had time to reconsider, Dib through a cinder block through the window and jumped in. Ked stayed on the sidewalk. "Get in, Ked! Before he comes upstairs!" Ked stayed behind. "Something's wrong. I can feel it." "What could be wrong? Now, get in!" Ked set down her weapon and hopped through the window. When she reached back out the window to pick it up, she noticed something that made her shudder in fear. There, on top of the H.I.I.L.B.O.D., they're stood a small, and obviously annoyed android." You wanna hurt my master?" It said. "I don't think so!" With that, it leaped back and grabbed the H.I.I.L.B.O.D and aimed it toward Dib and Ked. While their attention was focused on G.i.r., Zim came up behind them and knocked them unconscious with a crow bow. [Don't ask me were he got it. I have no clue.]

When Ked awakened, she was back at home. She didn't remember much from the past couple weeks. She barely even remembered Dib, but she did remember enough to know that something was wrong. She ran to her dresser and got his address out of the top drawer. When she got to Dib's house, his sister answered the door. "Is Dib home?" She asked. "Dib hasn't been home for the last two day's. He probably got eaten by a big foot or something." "Do you know were he could be?" "No, but if you find him, don't bring him back."

Since Ked didn't remember anything about Zim, it was going to be a long and tedious task to find Dib, but Ked would not give up. She would do everything in her power to save him.

Probably not to be continued.

\ 


End file.
